


love in secret x sexy night

by orphan_account



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, and yet i suffered, vanilla as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: water is wet, the sun rises in the east, malleus draconia is an unwanted beast.--alternatively: malleus and leona do the do
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	love in secret x sexy night

**Author's Note:**

> created a whole new account to post this because i won't be caught dead as the virgin that tried to write pr0n,  
> however i do dedicate this to the one pal who knows

There were some laws in this world that were carved into the very fabric of its conception. Water is wet, the Sun rises in the East, Malleus Draconia is an unwanted beast. 

For as long as he could remember, nobody ever invited him to anything. Not a meeting, not a party, not even to dinner among dormmates. Always outside looking in. Lilia tells him it is not so, that he will break out of this curse one day, but it doesn’t soothe his heart in the slightest, when the cheers of merriment were right there, within hearing distance, out of arm’s reach. 

And yet for all his miserable self-pity, there was one place he could go to, though he’d be hard pressed to call it an invitation. 

“Now get out, and if you disturb my sleep in any way, I’ll kill you.” 

A drawling voice underscored by a snappy tone. 

“Yeah, yeah… Goodnight, Leona-san” Came the tired response, a small hyena leaves the room, followed by the click of a door closing. 

Malleus took it as his cue to materialise, finally properly standing in what could only be described as a heap of rubbish. 

“And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” Leona singsongs, eyes closed, not having moved a single muscle from his position curled up on his bed. 

It wasn’t a surprise by any means, Malleus smiled, a crooked curl of the lips. “Now, now, I just figured a pet might get lonely without their master.” 

This time Leona’s ears straightened. Ah, what honest ears he had. “Oh, am I the lonely one now?” He rose to the challenge quite literally, pulling himself upright, one leg dangling off the bed. 

Instead of answering, Malleus takes his place between those legs, bracing himself on Leona’s shoulders. Moonlight reflects off of emerald green, one furry ear twitches, the time for words is over. Leona pulls them down, the lazy bastard, but he is an invitation and Malleus will come over and over. 

First with his lips, lazy kissing akin to a greeting. Then he grows hungrier, but the desire is mirrored, and even as he moves to taste the salt on Leona’s skin, the other male’s arms are there, fingers tangled in his hair, pulling harshly. 

The heat grows, suddenly the cool night is sweltering, and the need for clothes evaporates. Malleus slips his hands under the other’s modest singlet, under and over. Leona is doing the same for him, but with less consideration as he tugs until Malleus’ shirt buttons are fraying. Still, the heat grows. 

A growl tears from Leona’s throat, conveying conflicting commands as Malleus reaches down one hand to palm at the lion’s growing erection. 

_Hurry. Don’t stop._

“Words, Kingscholar.” 

Even flushed and panting, Leona manages to be defiant, using absolutely none of the words in the dictionary and instead grinding their clothed erections in kind. Malleus has to steady himself, his hips responding even as he pants in Leona’s ear. Of course, it was a mistake to expose your neck to a predator as he soon feels tongue and teeth at the base of his neck, nicking, licking, biting. 

“Ahhh.” Malleus shuddered, he would never get used to the tingly foreignness of this as much as Leona loved doing it. 

But as he’s entertaining that thought, Leona pulls away, a sickening sheen on his lips. “Fuck me already.” 

As if Malleus needed to be told twice. The disrobing of their pants was both faster and sloppier than the shirts, Malleus also needed to step away to pick up the lube, strategically hidden amidst Leona’s mess of a room. 

In his absence, Leona had been languidly stroking his dick, but the moment he returned, the dark skinned male dropped his hand and spread his legs in one swift motion. 

_Come._

Malleus went. One hand to hold up Leona’s leg, as the other pressed lubed digits against his entrance. The initial penetration drew a long purr from the man, a sound that resounded in his chest. In and out, in and out. For some reason Malleus found his mouth very empty so he reached over to pepper kisses along Leona’s jaw as his fingers continued to work. As if Leona wasn’t equally criminal, bending and twisting, wearing the moonlight prettily, drawing Malleus in and closer like a moth to the flame. After a tentative lick, Malleus bites. 

Leona writhed, pushing into the bed. Another growl. 

The emptiness in Malleus grows, and he’s quickly replacing the fingers with his throbbing dick. He’s halfway into the other man when impatient legs wrap around his waist and tug. The sensation stills them both, Leona caught arching off the bed, and Malleus’ upper half pulling back. 

It’s so hot. It’s so tight. It’s so good. He pulls out, dragging, only to slam back into that pulsing heat again. They moan. But it’s not enough, the emptiness still consumes. He chases it away by moving faster, faster, deeper, more. 

Leona is holding onto his back, panting, long hair splayed out beneath him. His ears are moving again, sporadic and uneven. Any other occasion Malleus might consider himself a dead fairy but things were already unnatural enough as it stood, so he extends a hand and pinches one of those ears. They felt unexpectedly stiff. And underneath, Leona hitches, clenches, his tail swishing up to smack Malleus. 

This prompts Malleus to bring his mouth to the ear. Tongue and teeth, just as he’d learnt from the other. The fingers on his back curl and pull instinctively, leaving marks in their wake. But the muscle around his dick is squeezing harder than before, and he’s so close. More. 

_Malleus._

The palm on his cheek is a surprise, the fingers trembling ever so slightly. Even though he was the one looking down, Leona was looking up at him haughty and expectant, what a demanding bottom. Ahh, but his touch was so warm. As was his breath when he inclines to croon a request that goes straight from the ear down to the dick. 

_Of course._

Malleus pumps harder, fanning the flames, rising, rising, rising. Leona swallows a mewl, he’s close too. The emptiness moulds, changing form as it coils and tightens in his abdomen. Malleus snakes a hand between them to stroke Leona’s dick to the same rhythm. 

Almost. Almost. A final slam and then release. 

Instantly, the fog seems to clear. Malleus pulls out and scoots over to sit on the very edge of the bed. Out the window, the moon was still there, shining a spotlight on their act and all their acts prior. It knows, it knows all the secrets of the world that Malleus would never even hear of. 

“Oi, heck’s wrong with you?” Leona frowns at his pensive mood. Before Malleus can answer though, the man was already tacking on, “ah, whatever as long as you’re out of here when I wake.” Which was about as kindly as Leona was willing to phrase things. 

Instead, Malleus watches the male wipe himself off with tissues from the nightstand, and just as he was wondering where in the room the bin was, Leona took a breath. 

“I am starvation, I am thirst--” 

“That’s how you’ve been cleaning up?!” 

“It’s easy.” 

“You’re absolutely hopeless.” 

Within seconds, the tissues crumbled to sand. As a service, Malleus summons a gust with an easy flick, bringing even the sand out of the room. 

“Look at you, being helpful.” Leona remarks, flopping back to bed after pulling his singlet back on. 

“I’m more surprised you’ve lived this long.” 

“Hmmmphhh.” Was Leona’s reply and it was clear he was already drifting off to sleep. 

‘What a guy.’ Malleus thinks as he watches the male. Before he wakes is a really generous amount of time given how much of a dead log Leona becomes when he sleeps. Either way, Malleus doesn’t think he’ll stick around for much longer. So he leans down, placing one last kiss on Leona’s forehead, then a glance to the moon, and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all have aizome kento to thank for this entire work


End file.
